Reincarnation Or Afterlife
by sherp12
Summary: Mikasa has died during the last battle and left the ey will see each other in other time since they decided to be ey will live the live the life they deserve but life is not perfect. They will try to survive since this a beautiful cruel world. They weren't the only ones reincarnated.Rivamika, ErwinXHanji, ErenXAnnie. Other will later be decided.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to rewrite this story.**

 **Also the past chapters.**

 **You see, I got a Wattpad account and I thought of changing the chapters.**

 **Thank you each one of you , who read my story.**

 **Im just the chapters, but I will continue this story. If you want you can follow me on Wattpad.**

 **My USERNAME :sherlinP12**

 **So make sure you read the new chapters**

 **FYI Petra is the villain in the story.**

 **I personally think this chapters are better than the other ones.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The battle and the promise**

 **Mikasa** **POV**  
Grey clouds, as far as the eye could see. Death was upon us. Screams pleading for mercy and human flesh ripping apart.  
This was a beautiful, cruel world I thought. It will always be this way, no matter what.  
Everyone who was here, was fighting for our freedom. We had gone through various events to get here and we wont die that easily. We will fight. If you want to survive then you need to fight.  
My eyes scan through the battle field. Eren was in his titan form. Sasha and Connie were fighting east of me , with Jean and Armin. Captain Hanji was psycho over the titans. Captain Levi was fighting west of me.

I had temporarily stop on a tree to check what was wrong with my gear. But I had lost the balance and a titans hand grab me. At first I thought Eren had caught me. But soon my hope died when,I turn to see the titans face.  
A couple of years back, this was the titan that kill my adoptive titan squeeze me , and made cough up blood.

Was this the end I thought. Even if I fought back all this years, _was it all worthless?_ My vision got blurier the more it squeeze me. Was I seriously dying this way. No I thought.  
I got out my sword and stab him in his hand. But instead of letting me go, it squeeze my body tighter. Even through the pain I was experiencing I manage to say something.

"I wont die like this, no matter what. I-i-i wont stop ... fight..ing." Tears were forming in my eyes, which made my vision more blurier, than they already were.

I will miss all my friends. Specially Levi. I lived a life and fought to see dawn again. I already accepted my fate , and when Im finally dead, maybe just maybe I 'll get yo live a new life with my friends and Levi. And perhaps, fate will bring us together like it happen years ago.  
The titan was raising his arm slowly, as if enjoying that I'm in vulnerable state.

"Mikasa" I turn around to see Armin flying towards me. His scream was soon followed by Eren's roar. Was this the last sight of them. A sight that will hunt me forever. Soon the rest follow Armin and Eren. Their screams of my name echoed through my ears.

A blur past at the nape of the titan. The sound of sword cutiing the flesh of the titan was music to my titans body drop to the ground and the grip on my body felt loosen.  
I was dropped to the ground, along with the titans body. It was a hard landing. Soon, a figure landed on the ground in front of me. Levi. He cutted the fingers that were wrap around my body with caution. He carried me bridal style. I scan the battle field once more, and saw less and less titans. _Were_ _we_ _winning?_

 _I touch Levi's cheek , which surprised him and made him look at me. I smile and he smiled back. I started coughing blood. At that moment I knew I wouldnt make it back._ _  
_ _Levi put me down on the ground. My head resting on his knee._ _  
_ _"I love you, Levi, no matter what, dont forget me."_ _  
_ _"Dont say that Mikasa, youll make it. We ll get married, open a tea shop and have kids. We ll see them grow as we get older, and die together. But not here and now. So get yourself together."_

 _I touch his cheek and he grab my hand. He was crying because he knew too. Soon my time will be over and Ill leave him alone, like before. I smile at the thought of what could have been my life with Levi. I would have loved it. Ill trade anything for that to happen. But fate had other plans._ _  
_ _"Hey Levi,...lets...have another live...we...can be ...reincarnated ...together."_ _  
_ _"I...i would love that Mikasa. Promise me. I would always love you and no matter what, I will always be with you. Because fate brought us together and no matter what in this world, I would never stop loving you."_

 _"Thank you so much" I said and kiss him on the lips. The way his lips felt on mine, would always be remember in my heart. As I close my eyes forever, I awaited the next life I would live._ _  
_ _ **Levi**_ _ **POV**_

 _After that, I cried, hugging her body against mine. I was lonely again. The truth stab me in the chest, like a thousand knives._ _ **  
**_ _"Humanitys freedom starts now. " Erwin scream, was followed by cheers. If_ __ _only. I thought. If_ __ _only_ __ _you_ __ _had_ __ _hang_ __ _on, this_ __ _nightmare_ __ _wouldnt_ __ _have_ __ _happened._

 _Mikasa's friends had come. Eren had already transform out of the titan. Everyone stood there in shock. Humanitys strongest soldier worth a 100, was dead. Each one cried. Soon it was raining. As if the sky cried too.  
We all decided to do a grave. We dug a hole. Outside the walls. We dug one near a river. We carve her name in the grave made out of rock. Sasha and Jean went for some flowers._

 _We put her body inside a coffin. And then put her inside the hole. Tears escape my eyes when she was one with the earth. Soon rays of the sun, went through the clouds. Patches of blue sky were soon form._

 _n the gravestone, we carved a few words.  
Mikasa Ackerman  
Caring sister, best friend, great lover.  
Worth a 100 soldiers.  
"Beautiful, cruel world."  
Thank you.  
I promise to you Mikasa, I will find you in the next life, no matter what. I though, as I saw 3 birds fly into the horizon. I promise._

 **I hope you like this version better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa POV

Eren and his family had arrived for the ball this evening. Erens parents didnt like for me to bow at them but instead hug them. They have done so much for me and I am deeply grateful for it.

Next to arrive was Armin with his grandfather. Armin's parents had died when they were exploring the kingdom. He was really young at the time. His kingdom was in the east, along with Eren's.

Next was Sasha and Connie. Both of their kingdoms were west of mine. They were separate and were great alliances with trading and 's kingdom was near the mountains and was great for potatoes and bread, which was a great resource.

Reiner,Bertholdt, and Annie came after them. Annie's father had adopted Reiner and Bertholdt when they were badly damaged on an alley. Annie beg her Father to help. After that Reiner said they were left by their parents when they got murdered. So they were left wondering on the alleys trying to survive.

Krista and Ymir came later. Krista was originally named Historia but liked Krista better. Just like her Great-Great-Grandmother who fought against titans. Ymir was her personal guard/maid, since her Mother was one of the maids and her Father a knight. Krista said she liked Ymir as her sister rather than a maid or a guard.

Jean and Marco were the last to arrive, due to the fact that their kingdom was the farthest of them were brothers, Jean was older than Marco who was only younger than him by half a year.

Then Hanji the official psycho in the group barged in and hug me really tight that I was almost going to die. Along with her guard Moblit. After him, came Erwin and his guard Mike, who save me from almost dying.

At last everyone had arrive and gather in the living room. The room was full of laughs, cheers and smiles. Sasha was stuffing her face with one of the finest breads of my kingdom, while Connie ,and Jean cheered her on. Eren and Annie were talking about the newest knight armor they had. Bertholdt and Marco were silently watching everything. Mike was sniffing everyone as usual which was weird but you get use to it. Erwin and Moblit were talking about statistics of certain stuff, and Hanji and Armin were talking about what was new on land. Reiner was trying to hit on Krista but Ymir was throwing daggers at him by glares.

This was pretty normal for all of us. That's how it normally was when we gather.I was just sitting there ,drinking black tea? Since when did I like tea. I mean I drank it but not so often. It was weird.

Hanji turn to look at me . I think she noticed too.

"Mikasa, I heard that 3 others are coming . Their names are Farlan, Isabel, and ..." Hanji said, excitement clearly heard in her voice

"Levi." I murmur without a second thought.

"How did you knew?" I look up to see her confused. The whole room had gotten quiet and all faces turn to look at me.

"I-I OOHH-HH WELL..." I tried to come up with something, anything.

"Well whatever, the thing is they're coming and I heard that Prince Levi is quite hot. According to the people there, they said he barely went out, but his adopted brother and sister went out at least every once a week and sometimes drag him with them."

'How do you know all this stuff?"I said quite surprise by the information.  
"I needed to gather a specific book, and thats the only place they sell it, or well they used too." she said quite depressed.

"Maybe I have it at the library, go ahead and check if you want. A couple of books came in last week so yeah."I said. I hated looking at Hanji sad, she was like a sister to me who cared for me when I was kid and she still is.

"Thanks, I'll go ahead and search for it." She stood up and walk towards the door, along with Moblit who was making his way towards her.  
"Oi, Hanji. Whats the book about?" I ask.  
"Something thats hard to believe and I need to get it as soon as possible.", she said seriously " see you later." Moblit open the door for her and by that they left. Leaving me and the rest with a suspicious feeling.

LEVI PALACE.  
What I hated the most was going to other kingdoms and make treaties and other things .

I was waiting for my outfit to be ready so I was reading and drinking my black tea.

A knock interrupted me from reading the last paragraph. "Come in" . Suddenly Isabel came in with a beautiful sea-blue colored dress. It was long and a little puffy with long sleeves. Her usual messy hair had been made into a bun and her crown which was made out of silver, had a big paraiba tourmaline on it.  
"Hello big brother!"  
"Hi Isabel, you look nice."  
"Thanks big bro!"  
"Are you excited?"  
"Yes I am. I get to meet new people and see beautiful places. Even Farlan is excited! What about you?"  
"Great." I grab my tea cup and drank from it.  
"I heard that Princess Mikasa is really beautiful. Maybe you could marry her." Her comment almost made me spit my tea at her but I swallow it.  
"Isabel, it ... it doesnt work that way. If you marry someone..." a flash of a girl with short raven hair stares at me, her eyes full of tears and her scarf blowing in the wind. Her smile, shiny as the stars above us, her arms stretch as if waiting for me to go to her."You...love that person with all your heart until the very end." Another flash with the same girl but she was on my knees. Blood was coming out and her tears were like crystals shattering. Her hand on my cheek, telling me to never forget her. But how could I forget someone I hadnt seen before.

Isabel stared at me with awe.  
"If you say so big bro." By that she left me and closed the door on her way.

I open the doors of my balcony and walk and lean on the balcony, staring at the blue , endless sky , searching for the answer that could solve this whole thing. _Who_ _are_ _you_ _? Where_ _are_ _you_ _?_

I saw 2 birds flying towards the east, and the scene looked familiar. The wind blew as if trying to tell me something. Something that I couldnt understand.

Mikasa POV

We hadnt seen Hanji for a while. We decided to have lunch. I ordered a maid to make something for Hanji and take it to her.

We all went to the dining room. The dining room had a lot of windows, a long table and a chandelier hanging. The walls were decorated with paintings .

Everyone sat where they wanted. I sat next to Sasha and Annie. We ate one of the few delicacies of my kingdom. As we ate we shared stories and such. Like Eren comparing Jean to a horse. Then Erwins eyebrows. Then we ate dessert whuch was chocolate cake with strawberries on top. I fuess yoy could say we ate a bit, since Sasha ate like almost the whole thing.

By the time we finish it was almost evening and soon the guests would that me and the girls me and the girls went to get ready. And so did the boys. The girls had all brought their dresses.

Annies dress was a crystal blue. Her usual bun and hair were in their usual place. She wore a crystal necklace and crystal earrings. And her silver crystal crown.

Sashas dress was puffy and was the same color as her hair. Her hair was in a pony tail and she wore a pearl bracelet. With her silver crown. Her crown had a

Krista wore a light pink dress. It was decorated with roses at the bottom. Her hair was in a bun with a rose. Her crown had a rose made of pink gold and silver.

Ymir simply wore a white dress with her hair in a pony tail.

As for me , well I wore a red dress. My long black hair in a bun and my bangs were on my face. My dress was a bit puffy. I wore a red ruby necklace.

But I didnt wear a crown. Even though the crown that my parents were supposed to give me was probably sold by the people who murder them. That included my parents too.

I wore the crown that my Mither wore when she was my age which was made out of silver and rubies.

I went to my room and saw people from far away land to see me. Waiting to get inside. I saw from my balcony a huge line of carriages that stretch of for miles.

I went inside the ballroom to see if it was ready.

The food was ready, the tables were ready, everything was ready. A maid came and ask me for my permission to open the doors. I nodded. And soon the doors welcome everyone who walk inside. For the first time in years this palace had finally reveal itself from the shadows gracefully and expand the beauty itself.

Levi POV

I had put on white pants with a red collar shirt with black boots.I put on my cravat as usual. I also wore my crown. It was made out of silver with green topazes around it.

I went downstairs and saw Isabel there along with Farlan. He was wearing white pants with grey collar shirt and grey boots. He wore his silver crown that had blue sapphires around it.

We waited for my uncle and he soon appeared, wearing black pants with a white collar shirt. He wore his golden crown, around it, it had black onyxes.

We got inside the carriage. I kept looking out the window, while Isabel talk and Farlan teased her and my uncle smirking at their behavior.

We were stuck in the line that took ages to move. But every time we got closer I got anxious. I have to admit I was excited and wanted to see this girl. I had a feeling she was the same from my dream. Even the name was the same.

The castle got bigger and bigger. It was big, probably big as ours. The color was a light brown. In front of the gates were bushes if white roses. Cherry blossom trees were decorated along the concrete. A water fountain was in the middle.

Guards were guarding who came in and ask who it was. In front of us a young ginger girl and her father got out from their carriage. She was short and her crown was made out of silver with diamonds and rubies. She wore a white puffy dress with long sleeves. Her hair was in a bun. She look familiar I thought.

Next it was our turn. My uncle roll down the window and said it was us. The guard check on a piece of paper and nodded. The other guard open the door. Uncle got out first, follow by Farlan and Isabel and me.

The driver went on ahead. My uncle walk next to me and handed me Mikasa s gift. He told me it was a bracelet with a rose made out of pink gold. He told me to give it to her.

We went inside. The hallway were decorated with paintings and portraits. Isabel was starting at each one with awe. Farlan ocassionally turn and look at them. My uncle just stare ahead. I had my hands in my pockets and a certain portrait got my attention. It was a woman and a man and their daughter.

There was on next to it that was a young girl with beautiful black coal eyes, pink lips that look soft, black long hair. Mikasa I thought.

People ahead of us look at the paintings with awe. I overheard people say this was the 1st time to open again since the death of the king and queen.

Other people kept looking at us too. Considering that we barely went out was another great deal.

Gurls my age kept looking at me and Farlan giggling. Farlan waved at them flirtaiously. While I just gave them a glare and ran away.

Boys smile at Isabel which made her hide behind me from embarrassment. I also gave him glares because Im a overprotective brother. Farlan randomly disappear probably with girls.

We had reach the ballroom and saw Nobles, Princes, Princesses. My uncle had told me Mikasa s kingdom was rich and no one was poor.

My uncle soon left me an Isabel to talk to a king about who knows what.

There were a couple of Princesses so I told Isabel to talk to them. A short blonde girl approach her and started talking to her. Then dragging her with the others.

As for me well I went to drink something. I got a cup full of water.

There was an orchestra playing. Making everything fancy. Couples were dancing in the middle.

But no sight of the raven-haired princess.

Suddenly the orchestra stop and a blew of trumpets were heard.  
Suddenly from one of the 4 balconies was Mikasa. She went downstairs gracefully. She was a goddess and we all stare at her in awe. Her hair was flowing like water. Her skin look like it was made out of glass. Her eyes show kindness yet it also show command. She was the definition of perfect, yet she had flaws that only I could see no matter how much she try to hide.

When I saw her we both locked eyes. She recognize me, even though we didnt knew each other. They pleaded me to remember.

 _Promise me Levi._

Those words echoed in my ear. I wanted to scream that I honestly dont remember and I would do anything to remember.

"Behold, Princess Mikasa." the knight said, which cheers and clapping were heard around the room. But I was still deep in thought.

Boys crowded her and ask her for a dance. The first one to ask her was a guy who look like a horse. She denied all of them and walk somewhere else. Disappearing into thr crowd.

The music soon started and everyone kept going on with their actions. But I stay still, watching the whole world revolve around me.

I needed some fresh air, so I went outside the glass doors without anyone noticing.

I saw someone sitting on a water fountain, watching the water. I cleared my throat and her coal black eyes stare back at me. Her hair blowing in the wind. Time had seem to stop when I stare at her. My heart raced when she was the same Mikasa from my dream.

"Hello, my name is Prince Levi."

Thank you for everyone who has voted, comment,read, my story! Im quite excited for this story and the plot that it will have so just hang in there, theres more to come!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to eveyone who has read this story! I love you all.  
Mikasa POV  
"Hello,, my name is Prince Levi"

I turn around to see him. My heart jackhammered inside my chest. But why?  
"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Princess Mikasa."  
"The pleasure is all mine, Princess," he grab my hand and kissed it.  
He looked familiar, I kept thinking. But I had never seen him before.  
I felt unsteady under his gaze.

He was tall, his hair black and was styled in a undercut. His eyes were a mixture of grey and blue. He looked fit and I could sense a calm demeanor around him.

He sat next to me on the water fountain and looked at the stars. His eyes fully concentrated on the stars. I fiddle with my dress for a while since it was awkward.

Suddenly a shooting star flashed across the sky, making it more glorious and beautiful than it already was.

'Did you wish for something Princess?'

I turn to look at Levi staring at me. I shaked y head with a no. I looked up at the sky once again.

 _FLASHBACK. MIKASA POV_

 _After an expedition, me and Levi were resting outside leaning on a tree while the others got drunk in_ _the dining room. I was laying down on his knees and his back against the tree._

 _We were getting closer to humanity's freedom. After this me and Levi though of getting married, make a family(but i dont know where babies come from) and live the rest of our lives outside the walls. We'll make a house and eventually settle down._

 _The breeze was a bit cold but it felt nice. Levi was softly patting my head while he looked at the sky._

 _Suddenly a shooting star past by._

 _'Did you for something Levi?'_

 _'Yes'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'To always be with you, in the worst and happy times. To make you happy and spend the rest of my life with you.'_

 _I blush by the thought of me and him getting married.'Do you mean it? I ask, trying to not blush harder._

 _'Of course, I will always love you, no matter what.'_

 _'Promise?'_

 _'Promise."_

 _We sat there , silence engulfing us._

 _'Do you believe in Reincarnation and afterlife?' I turn to look at him. A bewildered expression on my face._

 _'What are those things?' I ask, curiousity on my voice._

 _'Well Reincarnation is when you get reborn and live in a different time. You might look different from how you look now. On the other hand , afterlife is basically living in another world with other people. At least thats what I think it is. But what will you choose?'_

 _I didnt know. I mean it would be nice living a different life in a different time.'Reincarnation, and you?'_

 _'Reincarnation.'_

 _'I hope Levi... that no matter in what life I live, I hope to meet you and fall in love with you all over again.' I said as I sat up and kiss his cheek._

 _'I will find you to the end of this world and die trying to find you again. No matter what.' He told me as he kiss my cheek._

 _'I hope so' I whisper as the stars watch over us._

 _Flashback ended. Mikasa POV_

Mikasa had been quiet ever since I ask her what she wish for. She slowly turn to look at me. Her eyes were fill with tears. She attack me into a hug.

'Its you Levi!' she whisper in my ear.

Then she put both of her hands on my cheeks, and kiss me on my lips. Her lips were warm and soft while mine were cold.

But that kiss was all it took me to realize everything.

The survey corps. The death of my comrades by the titans. All of the expeditions. Meeting Mikasa. Falling for her and wanting to marry her. But fate had made her die, before marrying her.

For the first time, I remembered.

EREN POV

Everyone was having fun. Laughs were heard,dancing, and so on. Me and the others were sitting on a table. Jean and Connie had gotten slightly drunk.

Bertholdt was sitting there sweating, Sasha was stuffing her face of who knows what. Ymir was protecting Krista from the flirting skills of Reiner. Annie was sitting next to me and Armin was talking to Marco. And Hanji and Erwin were probably in the library.

I wanted to dance with Annie but I was afraid to be rejected. I ki _We sat there , silence engulfing us._

 _'Do you believe in Reincarnation and afterlife?' I turn to look at him. A bewildered expression on my face._

 _'What are those things?' I ask, curiousity on my voice._

 _'Well Reincarnation is when you get reborn and live in a different time. You might look different from how you look now. On the other hand , afterlife is basically living in another world with other people. At least thats what I think it is. But what will you choose?'_

 _I didnt know. I mean it would be nice living a different life in a different time.'Reincarnation, and you?'_

 _'Reincarnation.'_

 _'I hope Levi... that no matter in what life I live, I hope to meet you and fall in love with you all over again.' I said as I sat up and kiss his cheek._

 _'I will find you to the end of this world and die trying to find you again. No matter what.' He told me as he kiss my cheek._

 _'I hope so' I whisper as the stars watch over us._

 _Flashback ended. Mikasa POV_

Mikasa had been quiet ever since I ask her what she wish for. She slowly turn to look at me. Her eyes were fill with tears. She attack me into a hug.

'Its you Levi!' she whisper in my ear.

Then she put both of her hands on my cheeks, and kiss me on my lips. Her lips were warm and soft while mine were cold.

But that kiss was all it took me to realize everything.

The survey corps. The death of my comrades by the titans. All of the expeditions. Meeting Mikasa. Falling for her and wanting to marry her. But fate had made her die, before marrying her.

For the first time, I remembered.

EREN POV

Everyone was having fun. Laughs were heard,dancing, and so on. Me and the others were sitting on a table. Jean and Connie had gotten slightly drunk.

Bertholdt was sitting there sweating, Sasha was stuffing her face of who knows what. Ymir was protecting Krista from the flirting skills of Reiner. Annie was sitting next to me and Armin was talking to Marco. And Hanji and Erwin were probably in the library.

I wanted to dance with Annie but I was afraid to be rejected. I ki _We sat there , silence engulfing us._

 _'Do you believe in Reincarnation and afterlife?' I turn to look at him. A bewildered expression on my face._

 _'What are those things?' I ask, curiousity on my voice._

 _'Well Reincarnation is when you get reborn and live in a different time. You might look different from how you look now. On the other hand , afterlife is basically living in another world with other people. At least thats what I think it is. But what will you choose?'_

 _I didnt know. I mean it would be nice living a different life in a different time.'Reincarnation, and you?'_

 _'Reincarnation.'_

 _'I hope Levi... that no matter in what life I live, I hope to meet you and fall in love with you all over again.' I said as I sat up and kiss his cheek._

 _'I will find you to the end of this world and die trying to find you again. No matter what.' He told me as he kiss my cheek._

 _'I hope so' I whisper as the stars watch over us._

 _Flashback ended. Mikasa POV_

Mikasa had been quiet ever since I ask her what she wish for. She slowly turn to look at me. Her eyes were fill with tears. She attack me into a hug.

'Its you Levi!' she whisper in my ear.

Then she put both of her hands on my cheeks, and kiss me on my lips. Her lips were warm and soft while mine were cold.

But that kiss was all it took me to realize everything.

The survey corps. The death of my comrades by the titans. All of the expeditions. Meeting Mikasa. Falling for her and wanting to marry her. But fate had made her die, before marrying her.

For the first time, I remembered.

EREN POV

Everyone was having fun. Laughs were heard,dancing, and so on. Me and the others were sitting on a table. Jean and Connie had gotten slightly drunk.

Bertholdt was sitting there sweating, Sasha was stuffing her face of who knows what. Ymir was protecting Krista from the flirting skills of Reiner. Annie was sitting next to me and Armin was talking to Marco. And Hanji and Erwin were probably in the library.

I wanted to dance with Annie but I was afraid to be rejected. I kind of had a crush on her for a while and this could be a chance of a lifetime.

'Hey Eren!'Jean yell, a blush on his face from being drunk.

'What do you want horse head!' I scream back.

'If y-oo-uu we-re a re-a-l man. Y-oo-u wou-l-d hav-e ask- An-nie to- da-n-ce with yo-uu!'I could barely understand him by the I realized what he said and turn to look at Annie who was looking at me with no expression.

I put my hand behind my head from embarrasment.'Well...its..only if you want too. I mean..Im ...not going..to make...you. I mean.. you can tell.. me if you do-

She grab my hand and drag me to the dance floor. I could hear Connie say 'go get some!'

She stopped. She put her left hand on my waist and her right on my shoulder, I did the same. She was small but she was quite strong. I mean she kick Reiner in one go and he fell down.

A new song started and soon people were joining in. Some people stare at us in awe. My cheeks were pink and I could see a tint of pink in Annie's.

We slowly got use to the rythim of the song. I could feel her breath on my chest and her sweet auroma of lilacs. She look so fragile, like she was made out of crystals and could break at any moment if something were to happen. Her eyes met mine with such insecureness I couldnt describe. Her hands were soft against mine and her grip on me was loose. Her fingers were small and a little bit thin.

The rhythm of our bodies danced slowly with the elegant music was passionate. I twirled her around, dipping her as i'd lean forward closer to her. Staring at the beauty before me, my breathing became shallow and my heart had suddenly felt heavy inside my chest. With our bodies nearly touching one another's and ou farces so close to each others, to her surprise, Annie's face would turn to a light shade of pink while her heart would begin to race. Locking eyes, they were unable to keep away from each other. There was something between us. A moments spark lite up. I had taken in a deep breathe, as I pulled Annie back up into my arms.

Feeling that our hearts mended as one.

As the music stop, we slowly got close, so close that our lips could green eyes meeting her blue crystal ones.

This was it, I thought. I close my eyes and slowly connected our lips watching us, but we didnt care. No one did. Her soft lips were warm against mine.

As we parted lips, our eyes were still lock. Applauses were heard around the room.

Me and Annie went back to the table. Our friends were laughing and cheering for us. We sat next to each Mother came by and told me she was proud that I found a girlfriend and kept teasing me. Annie slightly blush at my Mother's compliments and teasing.

But after I kiss Annie, I recieved a weird flashback. Like it was me fighting the beast from 100 years ago call titans. Then my Father abondoning me and Mikasa and Mother when the legendary walls that kept humanity safe for years get broken. My Mother dying and other events.

Did this happen?

I dont know the answer but I think Annie had the same flashback as me, her eyes told me the same thing.

Where are we? Who are we?Is it just us?

We had the questions but not the answers. And we will find the answers. Who we are and who we use to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the people sticking with this story!. So happy cuz today is my birthday so I decided to update today!**

 **Anyways this chapter is about Petra's life.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 _Attack on Titan era._

 _Petra was a sweet and kind soul, even in this terrible era. She was a great soldier and was in Captain Levi's squad._

 _She was short but she didnt really care what other people think. Her light ginger hair was recognazible everywhere as long with her amber colored-eyes._

 _She loved everyone with a great amount of love. But she loved someone. And that someone was Levi._

 _She had a great appreciation for the short corporal._

 _She admire his perfections and imperfections, because she knew no one in this world was perfect. Not even herself._

 _She remembered how she met the corporal, and had helped him in every single way. In a way, she thought they were perfect together, and that nothing could get in their way._

 _She wrote letters to her father often. She wrote to him about her career of a skill soldier, also her feelings for Corporal Levi and ho she wanted to marry him._

 _She thought her life was perfect, even in the chaotic world they were living in. Nothing could get in her way and with her love to Corporal Levi._

 _Until Mikasa came.._

 _Mikasa was graceful and tall. Beautiful black hair and coal-colored eyes. A 6-pack stomach and incredible was recognizable by the red scarf around her neck and also known as a soldier worth a 100 soldiers._

 _But Petra was no one compared to her. She was just a soldier in Levi's squad. That was something but she didnt have a title. Thats when jealousy went inside her heart. The moment she join the Special operations squad, she soon envied her._

 _Specially when Levi notice Mikasa. Her heart broke like glass, shattered into a million pieces. Levi told Petra about Mikasa and how she attracted her to him._

 _Petra just put a smile when Levi describe Mikasa to her. Her heart just broke to more and more pieces by every single word. That she didnt even know that this feeling was possible._

 _Until she had enough._

 _She ask the Corporal to meet her in the garden right after knowing Mikasa's feeling to the Corporal. She tried to form a smile, even if it was fake, because she was going to confess to the Corporal._

 _She saw the Corporal sitting in the water fountain, looking at the sun setting down for the moon to rise._

 _Her heart was racing at a incredible speed, her palms became sweaty and her cheeks were getting hotter by every step she took._

 _'Hello Corporal!.'_

 _Levi looked up and saw Petra standing in front of him._

 _'Hello Petra. What do you want?'_

 _Petra thought this was going to be easy but in reality, it wasnt. She had practice every single night in her mind. And imagining how it would be._

 _'Corporal , I need to disscuss something with you.'_

 _'What is it ?'_

 _'Us.'_

 _'What do you mean by us?'_

 _Petra sat across from him in a bench. She breath in and out ._

 _'Corporal, ever since I met you, I thought you were the one. I love you Levi and I want you to know that. I love your perfections and imperfections. A soldier's death is not your fault. How you said their sacrifices wont be on vain. Every minute I'm with you Levi, it fills my heart with such happiness that I cannot explain. I want to make you happy in a way that nobody else can. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please Corporal, let me be you wife!'_

 _Levi hadnt said anything, but he had the same expression._

 _Had he not believe in anything she said._

 _He stood up and walk away and stopped._

 _'Petra, I dont feel the same way. I cannot return your feelings. Sorry.'_

 _She turn around and didnt see him looking at her. H e kept walking away._

 _Leaving Petra alone with her tears._

 _That night as she walked in, she saw the lights of the gym where Levi train with Mikasa._

 _She decided to check in there, in case someone left a candle in there._

 _As she walked closer, she heard voices, a male and a female._

 _The door wasnt fully closed, only a crack but that was enough for her to see who was in there._

 _'Corporal, you seem troubled?'_

 _That voice she thought. Mikasa. The Corporal was sitting in a bench and looked up at her.._

 _Levi had training with her at this hour? That was a little bit suspicious. So she decided to stay and spy a little more._

 _'Nothing Ackerman.' His voice seem to be troubled and so was jis facial expression. Was it her she thought._

 _'Corporal, you're not fully concentrated on training today. If you're not okay, then we can train tomorrow.'_

 _Mikasa walk towards the Corporal and put her hand in his forhead._

 _'You're not sick Corporal. Am I bothering you or is it another soldier? The Corporal seem to have problems finding the right words._

 _'Its Petra, she confess her endless love for me. I just like Petra as a friend, a soldier. Besides I ...I like someone else.'_

 _'Oh. Who is that person Corporal? You dont need to answer that question Corporal, its only if you're okay with it.'_

 _Mikasa was fiddling around with end of her scarf._

 _Levi looked up and yank Mikasa's scarf so both of them were doing eye contact._

 _He pull her lips to him and wrap his hands around her. Kissing her passionately. Mikasa started to return the favor._

 _Petra's eyes widen and tears were starting to fall. She was trying so hard not to kill Mikasa and scream at her._

 _She started to run towards her room . She open the door and slam it. She drop to her knees and cover her face with both her hands and started to scream. A million thoughts went through her head by each tear she dropped._

 _After a few more tears she change into more comfortable clothes. Then she drop her body to the bed and found herself on a endless dream._

 _A knock interrupted her dream. She walk over to her mirror to make sure she didnt look horrible. Then she walk towars the door and saw Oluo in his uniform with his cape and 3d maneuver gear._

 _Thats when she realized. The 57th expedition was today._

 _'Petra why arent you on your uniform? The expedition is going to start soon.'_

 _'Oh yeah. I forgot. Thank you Oluo.'_

 _She was closing the door until his foot put between the door and the wall. Petra look up to Auruo. His gaze at her was soft. Her cheeks were staring to get warm. The next thing she knew, OLuo's lips were with hers in a kiss._

 _Her eyes widen in shock but Petra return the kiss. After that, OLuo whispered in her ear,'Please dont die. After this, I will marry you, if you want.'_

 _Petra hug him and whispered,'Thank you.'_

 _Auruo left so Petra could have her pivacy. Petra's heart was jumping with excitement. Who knew Oluuo could have such feelings with her?_

 _Petra change into her unifom and started to walk towards the stable with her horse._

 _On her way there, she saw the Corporal talking with Mikasa and Mikasa smile at what the Corporal said. She pull him into a hug._

 _Somehow Petra still felt hurt. Because she knew Oluo could never be like Levi. Nobobody can. But even if Auruo love her, she wouldnt return the same exact feelings._

 _Everyone was on their horses , so was Levi and Mikasa. They were all at the gate. Petra felt uneasy, since the Corporal was next to Erwin's speech was done , the gate lifted and let out all the soldiers._

 _About halfway, everyone heard about tthe female titan, who had murder soldiers. Not eat them but murder them._

 _Went they went inside the forest Levi left them, leaving the squad alone._

 _When they were inside the forest and heard something behind them. Loud footsteps. A titan was chhasing them. Petra turn around and saw the Female titan right behind them._

 _This was the end she thought. Eren. Could Eren fight the female Eren was new to the transformation._

 _Suddenly Eren started to talk about that he was going to transform. Suddenly Petra started to say a speech about how they are the best._

 _Then she, Oluo and Eld attack her her, which as a result was a eye being damage._

 _But before the minute was over, she recovered. Panic raced in Petra's heart. The last thin she heard was,' Petra!'_

 _And her head slamming against the tree._

 _She had a couple of flashbacks. And the last words she whispered were,_

 _'I wanna be with you Levi, no matter what . I will always love you and we'll be together forever.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Thank all of my followers,voters and people who have stick with this story!

 _I hope you'll_ like this chapter!

Disclaimer:I dont own Attack on titan(*cries in a corner*)

Mikasa POV

My hearbeat beated with such this a dream? Levi and me sat in head lean against his shoulder as he softly touch my hair.

He stood up and offer me his hand,which I gladly accepted. His hands were cold against my warm ones. A spark lighted as we hold hands.

I stood up and fixed my dress and made our way inside. As soon as we step inside, people looked at us. Most in aw, others curious, and others confuse.

We made our way towards my friend's tables. 2 seats were empty. We sat down and they stared at us.

I explained them everything. From how we defeated the titans, to how we are living now. At first they looked at me like I was crazy but then their memories came back.

Eren also told us how he and Annie got their memories back when they had danced and kissed.

"What about the walls?" Armin ask.

"They were destroyed after the titans were defeated." A voice said behind us.

We turn around and saw a small girl with light orange hair.

"Ohh...who are you?" Ask Eren.

She looked very familiar, I thought. Ive seen her before but I cant put my finger on it.

She bowed." Im Princess Petra. My kingdom is on the east of Princess Mikasa."

Now that she mention it. I dont think I heard of her kingdom. The only kingdom in the east was...the kingdom that we made a deal with and kill my parents in the process.

"How do you know?" Levi ask harshly.

She look at him, a bit offended.

"Well, in a book written by one of the people living in that time period wrote how they destroyed the walls since they had titans in them. Now that kingdom doesnt have walls and I believe thats Princess Historia' s kingdom." Petra answered proudly.

It was no surprise. Krista(Aka,Historia) was our friend and was Princess in that time period. Then Hanji told us how there was a titan inside the wall.

"That makes sense,then." Armin answer.

Petra kept staring at Levi. A bit of jealousy burn inside me. She look really similar to...Petra, one of Levi's Special Operations squad. But how?

She look at him, a bit offended.

"Well, in a book written by one of the people living in that time period wrote how they destroyed the walls since they had titans in them. Now that kingdom doesnt have walls and I believe thats Princess Historia' s kingdom." Petra answered proudly.

It was no surprise. Krista(Aka,Historia) was our friend and was Princess in that time period. Then Hanji told us how there was a titan inside the wall.

"That makes sense,then." Armin answer.

Petra kept staring at Levi. A bit of jealousy burn inside me. She look really similar to...Petra, one of Levi's Special Operations squad. But how?

First they die in my other life and now they still .

Tears were threatening to fall. My sight got blury.

I wipe them away. I look up and saw Petra smiling. Her smile was full with pride and evil.

"Why are you smiling?"I ask.

"You must be imagining things your would I be smiling by seeing you suffer?"She said a bit offended.

"Anyways your Majesty,I will be holding a ball next week for my Birthday. I would be delighted if you and your friends come. It will in the evening."

"Sure."I replied coldly.

"I'll see you there then,Mikasa."She said my name with hatred.

She went downstairs and walk with her Father to the entrance door.

There were less people now. I look at the clock hanging on the wall.

9:45pm

"Is she the same Petra from the Special Operations Squad?"Armin asked as I was sitting back down.

" there was something about her that makes different from before."Eren answered.

"Well what the hell do you expect Eren? Of course we're not going to be the same!"Jean replied.

"SHUT THE HELL UP HORSE FACE!"Eren yell back at him.

"Eren's right, there's something about her. Shes not the same exact person from before."Levi answered.

"Well,how do we know shes the same one. It can be just a mere coincidence!"Jean replied harshly.

"Ah but its not a mere coincidence,my friend." A female voice said behind us.

We all turn around and saw Hanji,Erwin,Moblit, and Mike.

"Look at us. We were reincarnated from the same time of us died early than before us but we're almost the same ages than before." She explain.

"The book that I was looking for, is a book written by someone who was and still is reincarnating. Reincarnation and Afterlife are 2 whole different things. Reincarnation, you can reincarnate at least 3 or 4 is a mysterious thing, that theres no record about it."

"Well what do you expect shitty glasses, a corpse to write how afterlife is?"Levi responded.

"Hey,thats my old nickname!" She grinned.

"Wait, you mean someone is still reincarnating! Thats impossible!" Armin exclaimed.

"Exactly. That means this person is ahead of us. In the future." Hanji explained.

"Are you sure its not a fiction book?" Erwin asked.

Hanji shake her head as a no. And Moblit gave her a brown book covered with dust. Hanji blew off the dust. And flipped the pages and stop. She put it in the middle of the table.

Hanji pointed at a paragraph.

 _You may think that this is fake. I wouldnt blame you. But I claim that this is real. I may be ahead of your time or perhaps youre ahead of me, but I assure you that Reincarnation and Afterlife are real. Ive been reincarnating with friends from the past._

So this person does exist or maybe just wroye this to make people believe its true.

"Whats the name of the Author?" I asked.

"Theres no name. Theres no clue of the name or his or her age or gender. Its mysterious. And the fact that its a book one of a kind. Which means its the only one." Hanji said .

"Well,we should keep this to ourselves or people will think we're crazy. So dont tell anyone,okay?" I said.

Everyone nodded.

"We should get going. We still have our normal live duties." Annie said.

We stood up and said we should meet between this week until Petras birthday ball.

We walk downstairs and said our goodbyes. Everyone left except for Levi.

We walk past the crowd, towards a red-headed girl with beautiful green eyes. She giggled with a group ofngirls her age.

"Hi Isabela." Levi said.

"Hi big bro!" She cheered and attack him with a hug. The girls started drooling.

I simply stood there. I remember how Levi told me his 2 best friends died on their 1st mission. I guess now theyre siblings.

Her green eyes met mine. First confusion cross her face but then it turn to happiness.

"Is that your girlfriend,bro? Shes really pretty? Whats her name?" She ask with excitement as she walk towards me. The girls collapsed.

"Isabela, this is Princess Mikasa..."

She bow and then grab my hand and did a handshake.

"Hello Princess Mikasa, Im Levi's sister, Princess Isabela. Wow,how did my bro get you to be his girlfriend?"

"Uh...well...you see..."I blush and stuttered as I tried to reason with the girl.

"Isabela, shes not my girlfriend." He said as he stood next to me and grab my hand." At least not yet." My cheeks turn into 50 shades of different types of red.

"Awww. You look so cute together!" She screamed from excitement. A few people look at us.

"Wheres uncle and Farlan?" Levi ask, not embarrased by his sisters behavior.

Isabela put her hand on her chin. Finally she answered.

"Farlan is probably talking with a random girl and uncle probably is sitting in one of the tables."

"Okay"Levi replied.

We made our way to the tables, and saw a man wearing a crown and a tuxedo, drinking a glass of water.

Levi stood in front of him and cleared his throat. His uncle look up.

"What happened,Levi?" He ask.

Levi shake his head as a no.  
"I would like for you to meet Princess Mikasa."

I stood next to Levi and bow.

"Hello your highness. You remind me of someone..." Levi's uncle stated.

He was lost in his thoughts. Had he also remember the life before us?

"You remind me of my sister. She pass away years ago so you remind me of her. Our family had a ball for her 16th birthday, and met a guy. I remember how I was sitting down and she came walking with him and introduced each other. Like you and my nephew." He sadly explain, probably thinking of Levi's parents.

It was touching. However I felt bad for Levi. His Mother died and he doesnt know his father.

"Are you two going to get married or something?" Levi's uncle ask.

The question caught me off guard. I mean now we could get married and live the life we couldnt live before. But in this time period we need time. People will just question why would we get married so sudden. Unless...it was a forced marriage to combine both kingdoms.

"Uncle, we need time to know each other a bit more, dont you think?" Levi ask.

"That is indeed true nephew." He replied. " Ill let you two lovebirds have your privacy then. We'll leave in 15 minutes." He then stood up and walk around.

We sat down at the table. We saw people leave and said Happy birthday to me before leaving and telling me it was a honor coming and had fun. I look at the tables fill with presents. Now that I remembered, Levi hasnt give me my present yet.

Levi POV

I saw Mikasa staring at the tables filled with presents. I put my hand inside my pant's pocket and felt the soft little box.

My Uncle told me it was a bracelet. I hadnt seen it but told me it would make her happy.

"Before I forget.."I started speaking and her attention was focused on me. Her big black coal eyes look at me in a way that I was fill with anxiety.

"I need to give you your present." She smiled at me. As I took out the box from my pocket, it felt like it was burning my fingers.

I settled it on the table and slowly opened it revealing the bracelet.

The bracelet that I once gave her 100 years ago.

I had given it to her for our 1 year anniversary.

How did this bracelet end with me again?!

I looked at Mikasa as she put her hand on top of mine. A smile spread across her face. Soon I also started smiling.

I slowly grabbed it and gave it to her. She put it on her left arm. The bracelet look brand new like 100 years ago. But then again it could be a coincidence that it looked like the one I gave her.

Soon the 15 minutes were gone. I kiss her hand one last time. After all, in a week we would go to a majesty's birthday.

As me and the rest made our way out, I couldnt help but smile. Girls were screaming at Farlan for leaving. Isabela hug her new friendships. Our carriage was there and we all went inside.

Once we were inside , the ride to home started. I stare at the window deep in my thoughts as Isabela and Farlan explain how much they had.

"What about you Levi?" Farlan asked me.  
"Hm?"  
"Did you have fun?"  
I nodded.  
"Big bro got a girlfriend!" Isabela exclaimed.  
"No way ! He got a girlfriend before I did!" Farlan yelled.

They kept teasing each other. I couldnt help but smirk at how my life was going to change as I saw the beautiful night sky.

Mikasa POV

The servants were cleaning everything. All my presents were in my room. I was currently in my balcony. I had dress into my night gown.

All that happen today was wonderful. My wish has come true.

We have anmistery on who is the author and who is this Petra girl. But that doesnt need bother me. Yet.

And as I think back to what has happened to me in both live I cant help but watch the graceful night sky and the stars.

The shooting star that united me with my past life.

I hope you liked it! :)

Im terribly sorry for the late update its just that my life has been pretty busy.

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, voted,commented and followed me. Shout out to all of you!

Anyways see you next chapter! :)


End file.
